fantasyracesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunmer
Dunmer, or dark elves are a race of dark skinned elves that lived in Morrowind. They are a playable race and appear in the "Elder Scrolls" series. History Once known as the Chimer, the Dunmer were the people of the Altmeri who abandoned the ways and laws of the Altmer. They began a large trip to Morrowind that was led by Veloth, a prophet who worshiped the Daedric Prince and Plot and spoke on behalf of him. Veloth started a brand new culture once they reached Tamriel based on these teachings. The Chimer became new people but still resembled their Altmeri brethren. On Tamriel they were called Velothi, the term is also usable in general too. The term though carries a meaning of the ex-Ashlanders who left their nomadic roots and society. During the time Veloth led the dunmer to Morrowind, Morrowind was known as Dwemereth, after the dwemer people. Veloth's exile and large group of elves began to settle in Dwemereth creating the Veloth High Culture which revolved around the worship of three good Daedra Princes and respected the House of Troubles. The remnants of the Velothi Towers are littered across Morrowind and are common tell-tale stories nowadays created of legendary proportion. Around the beginning of the First Empire of the Nords in Skyrim, the Velothi group broke down into various clans and tribes. Due to the slave rebellion, many strongholds went into to hiding to protect Vvardenfall's borders from Nordic skirmishers. The Dunmer Strongholds of Morrowind were more than likely built it this time. These were built to resist against Nordic raiders and Chimer that possibly wanted revenge. In the lnog run, Skyrim took over Morrowind and renamed it to Resdayn. Nord tyrants led the region for many years until the War of Succession allowed the Chimer and Dunmer to form an alliance against the Nords. Curse of Azura and Transformation This era was when the First Council, when today's Great House system was in the beta stage but was already developing. Inodril Nerevar and his three advisers was in the fore. The three advisers included, Almalexia, Vivec and Sotha Sil. Every eastern historian knows the union didn't last long. After supposedly summoning Azura to Red Mountain, the dunmer and Chimer fought the last of the enemy forces. Azura then cursed the exiled Chimer. When Indoril Nerevar was murdered, Azura hissed a curse upon the Chimer and gave them the dark appearance they have today. This led to the hiding of Vivec in the Ministry of Truth and the recession of the cultures of the cursed Chimer. Azura withdrew from the mountain, and there upon the now-Dunmer lay with ashen souls, and would reflect change in the future eras. Red Mountain Eruption Before the eruption and destruction of Red Mountain that lead to mass dunmer exodus, several faithful elves to Azura received images of the mountain erupting ahead of time. Setting out to the small city of Winterhold, these dunmers built a shrine dedicated to Azura, who is a Deadric princess of Dusk and Dawn. They stayed there as priests and priestesses, until only one remained. The last remaining dunmer faithful to her is Aranea Ienith. After Red Mountain erupted, dunmer fled to Skyrim. Numerous ones headed toward the College of Winterhold to practice and enhance their innate magical talents. Many others fled to the Stormcloak capital known as Windhelm. Two nords can be seen arguing with a dunmer in Windhelm. Victims of Racism Nords, being strongly nationalistic separated the Number from other Windhelm citizens. They built them a district simply known as the Gray District. Fortunately for the Dunmer, the Nords are far more strict and give worse treatment to the Argonians who cannot pass the city docks. Culture & Religion Dunmer are aloof, grim and reserved, often keeping to themselves. They are just as not trustworthy and disdainful of other races as they are to other dunmer. Dunmer and their national character embrace these many connotations with enthusiastic behaviors. When not in Morrowind, dunmer are called "dark elves" and are also known as dunemr by their other Aldmeri brethren. In the region of Morrowind, the primary religion of worship is the Tribunal Temple. However, a huge number of Dunmer worship Daedric deities. In present times, Dunmer also worship their ancestors. They see Mephala, Azura, Boethia as main Daedric deities, and their lack of correct social behaviors links them to their dark worshiping of the gods. Commoners ban their behavior with much distrust. The lack of correct etiquette among the Dunmer make them far inferior in the eyes of an Imperial.